


Cinta Memang Rumit!

by KushinaRokuro



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, VAZZROCK
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Friendzone, Gen, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KushinaRokuro/pseuds/KushinaRokuro
Summary: Pada suatu malam di sebuah kamar hotel mewah sekitar Versailles, Prancis, Shou bercerita kepada Yuuma bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu Haruto dijadikan model untuk sampul depan majalah fashion bulanan. Adapun tema untuk pemotretannya adalah pernikahan gaya retro. Mengetahui hal tersebut, keluarga Haruto menyangka bahwa dia akan menikah dengan seorang gadis sehingga Gaku menjelaskan bahwa tidak semua perempuan cocok dengan beberapa lelaki. Padahal, faktanya bukan seperti itu melainkan dia harus menelan kenyataan pahit berupa tarikan menuju jurang friend-zone dari sang gebetan yang baru saja dia kenal. Saking sedihnya sang co-leader ROCK DOWN, dia bercerita dengan Gaku dan Futaba serta meminta solusi dari keduanya. Lantas, apakah yang akan terjadi setelah Haruto memahami nasihat mereka berdua? Apakah sang gebetan berhasil menerima perasaan Haruto?





	Cinta Memang Rumit!

**Author's Note:**

> VAZZROCK adalah trademark terbaru dari Tsukino Talent Production yang digagas oleh Tsukino Mikoto. Tsukipro sendiri adalah sebuah agensi 2,5 dimensi oleh MOVIC entertainment. Adapun ide dan alur dari fanfic ini murni berasal dari pemikiran KushinaRokuro selaku author.
> 
> Warning: OOC, (Not-so) Emotional scenes, etc.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok seorang member termuka ROCK DOWN dengan permata sapphire sebagai birthstone-nya? Dan siapa juga yang tak kenal dengan seorang pria muda penyendiri namun dapat berbicara terang-terangan ketika ada kesempatan khusus? Seperti itulah sosok Kujikawa Haruto, seorang vokalis ROCK DOWN yang dikenal kalem, penyendiri, dan berlidah tajam. Akan tetapi, sifat tersebut tidak cocok dengan fisiknya yang tinggi dan sedikit berotot dari kebanyakan cowok macho pada umumnya.

Di balik ketampanan visual dan suara baritone-nya, dia sedang menghadapi sebuah momen sulit yang bisa membuatnya kecewa. Kalau bukan karena tak mampu menahan betapa rumitnya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, hal apa lagi yang membuat seorang Kujikawa Haruto merasa kecewa? Onoda Shou, sang leader ROCK DOWN terus-menerus memikirkan hal tersebut semenjak Haruto menyatakan lewat WhatsApp bahwa ungkapan cintanya kepada seorang aktris selaku mahasiswi jenjang sarjana Universitas Gifu tingkat akhir malah berakhir dengan ungkapan, “Mohon maaf, lebih baik kita berteman saja.”.

_ Kayak nggak pernah jatuh cinta aja kamu, tuh _ … tulisnya sebagai balasan untuk pesan memilukan tersebut. Tak terasa, Shou baru tiba di Versailles, Prancis bersama Yuuma setelah melalui Qatar untuk transit. Mereka berdua dikirim ke tempat itu sebagai perwakilan dari Jepang untuk mempromosikan untuk suatu produk yang mereka _ endorse _ lewat social media. Namun pada saat itu, mereka berdua sibuk memandang langit berbintang di balik jendela kamar yang terletak pada lantai keempat dari sebuah hotel mewah.

“Shou-san, kenapa Haruto-san nggak bilang-bilang kalau dia itu habis di-friendzone oleh seorang aktris yang waktu itu mendampinginya di pemotretan sampul majalah?” tukas sang ‘pangeran’ dengan khawatir.

“Cek WA dari Nao, deh. Sejak dua jam yang lalu, dia mengatakan kepadamu bahwa Haruto sempat cerita sama Gaku dan Futaba,” balas Shou sembari menyeruput teh hangatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Yuuma segera mengaktifkan handphone-nya untuk merespon pesan dari Naosuke di WhatsApp. Dalam responnya, dia menyatakan bahwa Shou merasa agak khawatir dengan keadaan batin Haruto yang sedang bergejolak semenjak sang aktris hanya menganggap pemuda itu sebagai teman baiknya. Kemudian, respon tersebut dibalas oleh Naosuke yang mulai menyemangati dirinya dan juga Shou. Beberapa saat setelah itu, Yuuma segera menunjukkan percakapan WhatsApp itu ke hadapan sang leader ROCK DOWN.

“Oh, begitu …,” tutur Shou setelah membaca sebagian dari seluruh isi obrolan sang ‘pangeran’ dengan Naosuke.

“Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kamu menceritakan tentang bagaimana Haruto-san bisa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu?” pinta Yuuma kemudian, “Padahal, dia baru saja merasakan jatuh cinta …”

“Mengenai hal itu, begini ceritanya …,” balas Shou.

\------------------------------*Flashback Begin*------------------------------

Lantai 11 gedung Tsukino Production, 21.30

Pada suatu hari, Haruto mendapat tawaran job berupa model untuk sampul depan majalah fashion yang diterbitkan setiap bulan. Sementara itu, pemotretannya akan dilaksanakan lusa. Berdasarkan pada berbagai catatan penting yang terdapat dalam tawaran itu, busana yang dikenakan didesain oleh seorang perancang busana yang namanya sedang viral di kalangan mancanegara. Setelah mendapatkan berbagai kritik dan saran dari rekan satu grupnya sendiri maupun beberapa personel VAZZY yang mengirimkan ungkapan serupa lewat pesan di social media, Haruto memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran tersebut dan menyadari bahwa tema pemotretannya adalah busana pernikahan bergaya retro.

“Kalau begitu, Haru-kun … semangat untuk dua hari lagi, ya!” ujar Ruka dengan ceria.

“Ah, terima kasih …,” balas Haruto.

“Jangan kayak Issa sama Futaba yang ujung-ujungnya malah ditanyain ‘kapan nikah?’ mentang-mentang kamu ikutan photo-shooting cover depan majalah dengan tema pernikahan!” sembur Reiji.

“Apaan, sih!? Nggak nyambung, tahu!” protes Ayumu ke hadapan Reiji, “Dan untuk Haruto, semoga berhasil!”

Lalu, seluruh personel grup ROCK DOWN tertawa lepas selama melihat kelakuan Reiji dan Ayumu yang semakin menggemaskan setiap harinya. Bahkan, Gaku dan Ruka memasukkan momen itu ke dalam Instagram Stories mereka. Sementara itu, Shou sibuk menggubah lagu yang akan ditampilkan untuk comeback selanjutnya sembari memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh para member ROCK DOWN terhadap bagaimana Haruto menanggapi tawaran pekerjaan yang telah dia terima.

22.15

Tak terasa, sang leader ROCK DOWN terlihat sangat sibuk dengan gubahan lagu itu sehingga dia belum tertidur sama sekali. Teringat oleh hal tersebut, Gaku membawakan kopi yang telah dia buatkan kepada Shou yang masih sibuk menyelesaikan gubahannya sampai akhir. Kemudian, Haruto datang.

“Shou, apakah gubahan lagunya sudah selesai?” tanyanya, “Malam sudah mulai larut, lho.”

Shou menggeleng dan menjawab, “Belum, tinggal sedikit lagi. Memangnya kenapa?”

“Hmmm … tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu setelah ini. Boleh, kan?” balas Haruto.

“Tentang apa?” Shou bertanya balik, “Berhubung gubahan lagunya sudah 97 persen selesai, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakannya sekarang?”

Setelah berbasa-basi sejenak, tepat ketika Shou telah menyelesaikan gubahan instrumental untuk sebuah lagu baru, Haruto menceritakan tentang reaksi keluarganya saat mengetahui bahwa dia akan menjadi model sampul depan majalah fashion bertema pernikahan retro. Reaksi yang disampaikan oleh mereka berupa pertanyaan mengenai siapakah perempuan yang telah dipilih sang co-leader ROCK DOWN untuk dijadikan istri. Namun, dia belum tentu mendapatkan perempuan idaman yang akan dia nikahi suatu saat nanti.

“Tunggu sebentar,” potong Gaku di tengah-tengah percakapan mereka berdua, “Tipe perempuan apakah yang kamu senangi, Haruto?”

“Aku belum bisa menentukannya dari dalam benakku, Gaku-san …,” Haruto menghela nafas.

“Sayang sekali, Haruto …,” balas Shou.

“Eh, sebenarnya … keluargaku menyangka bawa aku akan menikah mentang-mentang tema photoshoot-nya tentang pernikahan retro …!” ujar Haruto dengan spontan.

“Ya ampun …,” Shou menghela nafas panjang.

“Pantesan aja kamu cocok jadi model cover depan majalah fashion bulan ini yang bertema pernikahan,” sambung Reiji yang baru saja datang setelah mandi.

“Nggak usah ngejek-ngejek!” protes Haruto dengan geram.

Melihat kelakuan Reiji dan Haruto, Shou hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Begitu juga Gaku yang sibuk merespon pesan dari Futaba lewat WhatsApp. Sementara itu, Haruto mengaktifkan hanphone-nya untuk membalas pesan dari Futaba lewat LINE. Beberapa saat setelah itu, Shou memanggilnya dan segera memberikan sejumlah nasihat agar sang co-leader ROCK DOWN mampu merespon pernyataan keluarganya dengan baik.

Kemudian, Gaku menjelaskan bahwa tidak semua perempuan cocok dengan tipe lelaki seperti dirinya yang keibuan dan jago memasak, Reiji yang dikenal judes namun penuh perhatian, Ruka yang selalu membawa keceriaan, Shou yang polos dan rendah hati di balik kepopuleran bakat musik biolanya, Ayumu yang serius dan penuh pendirian, serta Haruto sendiri yang sangat penyendiri namun mampu bersahabat dengan siapa saja. Oleh karenanya, Haruto harus bisa menentukan tipe perempuan manakah yang akan dia pilih sebagai istrinya kelak. Akan tetapi, sang co-leader ROCK DOWN harus mendalami ilmu-ilmu dasar kehidupan rumah tangga dari keluarganya.

“Oh, iya. Yang dari VAZZY nggak kamu jelasin tipe-tipenya?” sanggah Reiji setelah meneguk kopinya.

Setelah berdehem sejenak, Gaku menjelaskan bahwa tidak semua perempuan juga suka dengan tipe lelaki seperti Takaaki yang fleksibel dan cerdas, Ouka yang penuh dengan profesionalisme, Issa; sosok putra sulung yang agak posesif namun berpikiran sederhana, Futaba; sosok putra bungsu yang lemah lembut dan selalu berpikir positif, Naosuke percaya diri dan selalu menebar keceriaan seperti Ruka, serta Yuuma yang ramah dan penuh sopan santun terhadap semua orang. Beberapa saat kemudian, Shou menjelaskan kepada Haruto bahwa kemungkinan besar dia akan bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang akan mendukung karirnya dan bersedia untuk menikah dengannya. Disusul oleh Reiji yang menepuk pundaknya dan mengatakan, “Nggak usah minder! Keluargamu pasti bahagia mendengar kabar ini …”

“Ah, terima kasih …,” balas sang co-leader ROCK DOWN, “Berkat kalian, mulai saat ini perasaanku sudah tenang …”

“Tak masalah, Haruto,” tutur Gaku.

“Eh, fotoin apa … buat dikirim ke grup WA keluargamu …!” pinta Reiji kemudian.

“Apaan, sih?! Aku nggak ada niat buat selfie bareng kalian …,” gerutu Haruto, “Dihubungi lewat video-call aja udah bersyukur banget akunya!”

“Hmmm … ayolah,” pinta Shou, “Kali aja keluargamu senang melihat dirimu yang berada di tengah-tengah kita.”

Tak lama setelah itu, Haruto mengalah. Dia menyerahkan handphone-nya kepada Reiji dan menyuruhnya untuk mengaktifkan kamera depan. Lalu, mereka berempat bergegas ke kamar mereka dan segera tidur karena besoknya akan ada berbagai kegiatan yang harus dilakukan baik individu maupun kelompok.

Sekitar Kawaii Loli Idol Center, Harajuku, 14.30

Keesokan harinya, tepat sehari sebelum pemotretan, Haruto yang mewakili ROCK DOWN dan Ouka sebagai perwakilan dari VAZZY dijadikan pemeran spesial untuk pelaksanaan filming dalam sebuah MV terbaru dari unit Kawaii Beauty Idol. Tepat tiga jam setelah syuting itu, Ouka bertanya kepada Haruto tentang bagaimana dia akan mengikuti photo-shooting untuk sampul depan majalah fashion bulanan. Lalu, sang co-leader ROCK DOWN menjawab bahwa dia akan siap beraksi di depan kamera untuk menunjukkan eksistensi utamanya sebagai model.

“Dengar-dengar, keluargamu menyangka bahwa kamu akan menikah,” tukas Ouka sesampainya di sebuah kafe yang terletak di seberang gedung Kawaii Loli Idol Center.

“Eh?” Haruto tersentak kaget dan nyaris menyemburkan kopinya.

“Memangnya, gadis seperti apa yang ingin dijadikan sebagai istrimu?” tanya Ouka.

“A-aku belum sama sekali memikirkannya, Ouka-san …!” jawab Haruto dengan gugup.

“Ya ampun …,” Ouka menghela nafas, “Tema photo-shooting besok, kan pernikahan gaya retro. Akan tetapi …, keluargamu seringkali menyangka bahwa kamu akan menikahi seorang gadis …”

“Kamu benar, Ouka-san. Keluargaku mengatakannya tepat setelah aku mendapatkan tawaran pemotretan itu,” balas Haruto.

“Oh, baiklah. Jangan biarkan pikiran itu menghantuimu pada keesokan harinya,” tutur Ouka.

Beberapa saat setelah menyantap cemilan dan kopi di kafe itu, mereka berdua segera kembali ke asrama Tsukipro. Setelah berpamitan dengan Ouka yang akan memasuki ruang asrama VAZZY, Haruto datang ke area ROCK DOWN dan disambut oleh Reiji yang baru ingin meneleponnya. Selain Reiji, Gaku turut menyambutnya dengan secangkir teh herbal serta sepiring biskuit. Disusul oleh Ruka yang juga baru kembali dari Saitama setelah mengikuti photo-shooting untuk teaser pertunjukan sebuah serial 2,5 dimensi.

“Eh, baru aja mau nelpon!” tukas sang aktor judes sembari merangkul Haruto.

“Memangnya kenapa?!” gerutu Haruto.

“Aku kira bakalan lama! Ternyata cuma tiga jam …!” ujar Reiji.

“Aku juga berpikir begitu …,” Haruto menghela nafas, “Mendingan kita minum teh daripada ngoceh-ngoceh begini …”

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua menikmati teh dan biskuit bersama seluruh member ROCK DOWN. Selama menikmati hidangan itu, mereka menonton sebuah drama Korea dari laptop Ayumu yang terpasang kabel HDMI agar bisa melihatnya di TV lebar. Banyak di antara mereka yang merasakan betapa sedihnya suasana adegan perpisahan antar dua tokoh termasuk Shou yang paling banyak mengeluarkan tissue karena air matanya mengalir deras. Lalu, disusul oleh Ruka yang memeluk Gaku dengan erat karena tak sanggup menahan kesedihan atas adegan itu.

Ruang makan, 18.00

Tepat setelah menonton drama Korea dan mandi sore, Gaku membuatkan hidangan ala Korea sebagai menu makan malam untuk seluruh member ROCK DOWN. Orang pertama yang paling antusias dalam menikmatinya adalah Reiji dan Ayumu. Disusul oleh Ruka yang terlihat bahagia dengan masakan sahabatnya sendiri. Tak terasa, mereka menikmatinya sembari menyatakan ungkapan semangat kepada Haruto yang akan mengikuti pemotretan sampul depan majalah fashion keesokan harinya. Namun, sang co-leader ROCK DOWN hanya bisa menahan tawa dan malu selama para rekan satu grup memberi pujian hingga dukungan untuknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berenam telah menikmati menu makan malamnya hingga habis. Adapun yang bertugas dalam mencuci piring adalah Shou sedangkan Ayumu membereskan meja makan bersama Reiji. Sementara itu, Haruto memutuskan untuk mengaktifkan handphone-nya untuk menghubungi Ouka sembari menonton sebuah drama tentang cinta segitiga.

“Eh, ternyata kamu, Haruto …,” sahut sang co-leader VAZZY lewat sambungan video-call, “Pasti buat besok. Awas aja kalau tampilnya nggak profesional.”

“Bu-bukan begitu!” tukas Haruto, “Aku bukan membicarakan tentang profesionalitas untuk pemotretan besok, Ouka-san. Aku hanya meminta saranmu.”

“Tentang apa?” tanya Ouka.

“Hmmm … siapakah nama asli pemeran tokoh Yui dari drama yang aku tonton di TV?” akan tetapi, Haruto malah bertanya balik sembari mengarahkan kameranya ke belakang untuk menunjukkan penampilan sang aktris pada drama itu.

“Aktris yang tampil di drama ‘Fragile Love’, kan … yang jadi Kaneshiro Yui?” ujar Ouka.

“Iya, yang itu …,” Haruto mengangguk.

“Oh, dia itu Hanazawa Kanako …! Masa kamu nggak tahu!? Itu tuh, yang pernah jadi cameo bareng Reiji-san di serial ‘Miracle Stars: Iron Galaxy’ …!” gerutu sang co-leader VAZZY.

Haruto kembali mengarahkan kameranya ke depan lalu membalas, “Nggak usah ngegas, atuh. Jantungku baru saja berdetak kencang karena aku baru jatuh cinta sama aktor di drama itu!”

HATSYI!

Tak terasa, percakapan antara kedua co-leader unit VAZZROCK yang berlangsung lewat video-call sempat menghebohkan seisi asrama ROCK DOWN. Kehebohan yang mereka rasakan adalah Ouka yang sempat bersin di tengah-tengah obrolan seriusnya dengan Haruto serta topik pembicaraan yang semakin lama semakin memanas hingga Ayumu tidak bisa tidur lelap. Sementara itu, Shou yang juga kaget langsung menghampiri partner-nya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

“Shut!” tukas sang co-leader ROCK DOWN, diikuti oleh Ouka lewat video-call.

“Apaan, sih?” tanya Shou dengan penuh keheranan, “Sejak kapan kamu rahasia-rahasiaan sama Ouka?”

“Intinya, kamu jangan bilang siapa-siapa dulu! Haruto lagi naksir sama aktris profesional yang bernama Hanazawa Kanako!” ujar sang co-leader VAZZY yang semakin membuat Shou terheran-heran selama mendengarnya.

“Owalah … bilang dong, Haruto!” Shou menepuk pundak sang partner kesayangan.

Tak terasa, percakapan lewat video-call antara Haruto dan Ouka yang awalnya memanas tiba-tiba berlangsung tentram karena Shou langsung memberikan sejumlah pencerahan kepada mereka berdua tentang bagaimana menyikapi perasaan jatuh cinta. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, percakapan itu berlangsung selama hampir tiga jam sehingga tidak ada satupun di antara ketiganya yang mengantuk. Padahal, Haruto harus mengikuti pemotretan untuk sampul depan majalah fashion pada keesokan harinya. Sementara itu, Shou harus berangkat pagi-pagi ke bandara Narita dan mengunjungi Versailles, Prancis bersama Yuuma untuk meng-_ endorse _ suatu merek produk terkenal.

“Baiklah, selamat malam,” tutup Ouka beberapa saat kemudian.

Dengan berakhirnya percakapan video-call itu, Shou dan Haruto memutuskan untuk segera tidur.

Ruang tamu asrama ROCK DOWN, 06.30

Keesokan harinya, seluruh member VAZZROCK hadir untuk menyambut keberangkatan Shou dan Yuuma ke Versailles, Prancis. Gaku memberi pengarahan kepada mereka berdua agar proses _ endorsing _ produknya berjalan lancar di sana. Sementara itu, Haruto mengatakan bahwa banyak sekali hal baru yang akan mereka dapat di luar negeri. Disusul oleh Futaba yang mengatakan tentang bagaimana mereka akan beradaptasi di wilayah Kota Mode itu.

“Yang penting aman! Jangan khawatir …,” tukas Reiji.

“Tenang saja, mereka pasti bisa menjaga diri!” ujar Futaba.

Beberapa saat setelah menikmati sarapan buatan Gaku, seluruh member VAZZROCK langsung memulai kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Shou dan Yuuma memeriksa seluruh barang bawaan mereka sebelum mereka berangkat ke bandara Narita sedangkan Haruto mempersiapkan diri untuk beraksi di depan kamera pada saat photo-shooting sampul depan majalah fashion. Namun, sang co-leader ROCK DOWN tak melakukannya sendirian. Dia mendapat sedikit bantuan dari Ouka selama melatih dirinya di depan cermin.

“Haruto, kamu perlu memasang ekspresi menawan untuk menarik perhatian para calon pembaca majalah!” tegur Ouka ketika Haruto melakukan sebuah kesalahan dalam proses ‘gladi bersih’ pemotretan sampul depan majalah khusus dirinya.

“Oh, maaf …,” balas sang co-leader ROCK DOWN.

“Hadeh … bagaimana kamu akan menjadi seorang model profesional kalau ekspresi wajah dan tubuhmu masih terlihat datar?” Ouka menghela nafas, “Mohon diulang dari awal.”

Tak terasa, latihan yang dijalani oleh Haruto berlangsung lancar dengan bimbingan Ouka. Karena tema pemotretan fotonya bertema pernikahan, sang co-leader VAZZY memanggil Ruka untuk dijadikan model sementara yang berperan sebagai mempelai wanita. Pada awalnya, sang aktor 2,5 dimensi menolak. Namun setelah dijelaskan oleh Gaku dan Ouka, akhirnya dia memilih untuk membantu proses ‘gladi bersih’ Haruto dengan menjadi pendampingnya. Sesaat kemudian, pelaksanaan ‘gladi bersih’ itu berakhir dengan gelak tawa seisi ruangan.

“Nah … jadi lega, kan? Apapun masalahnya, kalau diselesaikan bersama pasti akan berakhir indah!” tukas Shou, disusul oleh anggukan Yuuma dan Ayumu.

“Intinya, sih … hanya dipotret untuk sampul majalah. Nggak diapa-apain lagi selain itu, Haruto!” ujar Futaba.

“Yang penting, kamu pasti bisa!” seru Ruka dengan ceria.

Untuk membalas kebaikan Ouka sembari menunggu jadwal pemotretan yang pasti dari pihak penerbit majalah, Haruto langsung membina sang co-leader VAZZY yang akan membintangi sebuah iklan parfum. Walaupun terdapat banyak kesalahan yang dia lakukan, sang co-leader ROCK DOWN tetap mengarahkan penampilannya dengan baik untuk menarik perhatian penonton dalam iklannya nanti. Namun tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, hal yang telah dilakukan oleh kedua co-leader andalan VAZZROCK mendapat banyak dukungan ketika Gaku meng-upload foto proses latihan mereka di Twitter.

“Semangat, kalian berdua!” tukas Futaba yang akan mengantar keberangkatan Shou dan Yuuma ke bandara Narita bersama Ayumu, “Kami berangkat!

“Terima kasih, Futaba,” Ouka tersenyum simpul, “Jaga dirimu baik-baik …!”

“Hati-hati di jalan, Shou, Yuuma …,” sambung Haruto kemudian.

Dua jam kemudian, ‘gladi bersih’ itu berakhir dengan sebuah pemberitahuan dari Manajer Harada tentang kapan Ouka akan memulai syuting iklan parfum. Selain kabar tentang iklan parfum yang akan dibintangi sang co-leader VAZZY, Haruto mendapat informasi bahwa pemotretan sampul depan majalah fashion di suatu studio penerbitan akan dimulai pukul dua siang. Terpikir oleh hal tersebut, Gaku mengingatkan para co-leader andalan VAZZROCK untuk tidak terlalu menonjolkan sisi profesionalisme mereka karena belum tentu semua orang menikmatinya.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Haruto memutuskan untuk berpamitan kepada seisi ruangan dan keluar dari area gedung Tsukino Talent Production bersama Ouka. Mereka berdua mulai berangkat menuju tempat pelaksanaan pemotretan majalah dan syuting iklan. Dalam perjalanan dengan kereta shinkansen, para co-leader andalan VAZZROCK asyik mengobrol tentang hasil dari latihan mereka masing-masing. Setelah itu, mereka membicarakan sosok Hanazawa Kanako yang kebetulan juga ikut dalam pemotretan sampul depan majalah fashion.

“Bilang langsung aja kalau kamu suka sama dia!” tegur Ouka ketika Haruto menyatakan bahwa dia jatuh cinta dengan aktris itu.

“A-a-a-a-aku … nggak bisa, Ouka-san!” tukas sang co-leader ROCK DOWN.

“Kamu kan, orangnya ramah …,” Ouka menghela nafas, “Bagaimana mungkin kamu menghindar dari cewek secantik itu?”

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tertawa lepas. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka mentertawakan betapa linglungnya diri mereka berdua selama membicarakan sang aktris drama ‘Fragile Love’. Setelah itu, Ouka berpesan kepada Haruto agar dia tetap menjaga perasaannya terhadap aktris Kanako apabila dia benar-benar menyukainya. Lalu, sang co-leader VAZZY juga menyarankan Haruto untuk berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu dengan sang aktris sebelum mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung.

Stasiun Shibuya, 12.35

Sesampainya di Stasiun Shibuya, kedua co-leader andalan VAZZROCK itu segera mencari kafe kecil untuk menikmati makan siang. Tepat setelah menemukannya, mereka berdua langsung memesan masing-masing satu paket bento dan menikmatinya sembari melanjutkan obrolan tentang siapakah Hanazawa Kanako dan perasaan Haruto kepada aktris menawan itu. Tak terasa, hampir 15 menit mereka berada di kafe itu sehingga Ouka hampir lupa bahwa dia akan mengikuti syuting iklan parfum yang dia bintangi. Ketika Haruto bertanya tentang pukul berapakah syuting itu, sang co-leader VAZZY menjawab bahwa syutingnya dimulai pada pukul setengah dua siang.

Beberapa saat setelah makan siang, mereka berpisah di dekat patung Hachiko dan pemiliknya Profesor Ueno. Haruto berjalan ke sebelah kiri sedangkan Ouka membelokkan arahnya ke halte bus. Namun sebelumnya, mereka berdua sepakat untuk saling mengabari lewat social media tentang keadaan mereka di tempat syuting maupun pemotretan sampul depan majalah. Dan setelah itu, mereka berdua sepakat untuk saling bertemu di Shibuya 109.

Selama sang co-leader ROCK DOWN berjalan menuju lokasi penerbit majalah bulanan, dia mendapat banyak dukungan. Salah satu di antaranya berasal dari Ouka yang sempat menemaninya dari awal hingga bagaimana dia berpisah dengan sang co-leader VAZZY. Selain darinya, seluruh personel ROCK DOWN juga turut memberi dukungan lewat grup WhatsApp dan LINE. Tak lama kemudian, dia juga mendapat pesan dari grup khusus para personel VAZZROCK.

13.55

Beberapa saat kemudian, Haruto tiba di studio pemotretan majalah fashion bulanan. Beberapa make-up artist dan penata busana mulai mendatanginya untuk menunjukkan berbagai pilihan pakaian yang akan dia kenakan dalam proses pemotretan. Namun selama dia sibuk menentukan pilihan pakaian yang cocok, tatapan matanya malah melirik ke arah seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya. Tidak salah lagi, gadis itu benar-benar merupakan seorang aktris bernama Hanazawa Kanako. Sang co-leader ROCK DOWN nampaknya sudah tidak asing lagi dengan keberadaannya semenjak melihat penampilan aktris muda itu pada drama ‘Fragile Love’.

Setelah mendapatkan pilihan busana pernikahan retro yang tepat untuk dikenakan, Haruto segera ke ruang ganti. Akan tetapi, langkahnya ke sana terhambat oleh bagaimana dia memandang betapa cantiknya Kanako setelah memakai retro wedding dress pilihannya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang hingga sang co-leader ROCK DOWN tak menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya. Disusul oleh keringat dingin yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya serta rona merah yang muncul pada wajahnya.

“Kujikawa-san, apakah anda terpana dengan Hanazawa-san?” tegur seorang karyawati yang bekerja di bidang tata rias.

“Be-betul …!” balas Haruto, “Saya terpana oleh penampilannya.”

“Jangan-jangan … apakah anda mulai jatuh cinta dengan Hanazawa-san?” tanya karyawati itu.

“Mohon maaf, saya tak berani mengakuinya sekarang …,” Haruto langsung melangkahkan jejaknya ke ruang ganti pakaian.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sang co-leader ROCK DOWN selesai berganti baju dengan retro wedding outfit pilihannya dan mulai dirias oleh para make-up artist. Tepat tiga menit setelah itu, dia langsung berhadapan dengan Kanako yang siap untuk beraksi di depan kamera dengan retro wedding dress-nya. Tak lama setelah mendapat pengarahan dari para staf pemotretan, mereka berdua terlihat serasi dalam berbagai pose yang mereka tampilkan pada saat para fotografer mulai memotret.

Lima menit kemudian, mereka berdua mendapat perintah dari staff untuk segera berganti pakaian dengan retro wedding outfit pilihan lainnya. Tak terasa, keduanya terlihat sangat terburu-buru hingga tak menyadari bahwa mereka tak sengaja bertabrakan sebelum mereka memasuki ruang ganti masing-masing. Ketika Haruto memutuskan untuk bangkit dari jatuhnya, dia tersentak kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang bertabrakan dengannya benar-benar Kanako.

“A-a-a-apakah … kamu Hanazawa Kanako!?” tanya sang co-leader ROCK DOWN.

“I-iya! Ka-ka-kamu pasti Kujikawa Haruto dari ROCK DOWN!” balas Kanako.

UWAAAAAA …!!

Mereka berdua terlihat agak kepanikan hingga teriakan mereka terdengar oleh para staf. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah. Tanpa disadari Haruto maupun Kanako, mereka saling mengirim sinyal cinta sehingga jantung mereka sama-sama berdetak kencang. Makin mendekat posisi mereka, semakin menjauh langkah mereka saking malu dan kagetnya. Beberapa saat setelah itu, mereka langsung berganti pakaian secepatnya dengan outfit pilihan kedua untuk foto berikutnya. Kemudian, mereka berdua langsung ke area pemotretan setelah para make-up artist merapikan penampilan wajah mereka.

“Eh? Apakah kalian sedang mabuk cinta?” tanya salah seorang kameramen pada saat Haruto dan Kanako tanpa sengaja bersentuhan pundak.

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat mereka semakin serasi di depan kamera pada saat pemotretan sesi kedua berlangsung. Akan tetapi, urat malu merekalah yang harus dipertaruhkan dalam setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sang produser hingga sebagian kameramen. Di balik semua itu, mereka bisa tampil dengan anggun, serasi, dan terlihat langgeng seperti sepasang mempelai dalam berbagai acara pernikahan.

Ketika berakhirnya sesi kedua dengan jepretan terakhir, Haruto dan Kanako bernafas lega. Setelah membalas berbagai ucapan terima kasih hingga pujian dari para staf majalah fashion bulanan dan menikmati snack, sang co-leader ROCK DOWN mengajak sang aktris mengobrol di sebuah kafe yang dekat dengan sebuah halte bus saat berbasa-basi sejenak. Menerima ajakan itu, Kanako mengatakan bahwa dia akan mentraktirnya sebagai tanda terima kasih atas hal tersebut.

Sebuah kafe dekat halte bus, 14.45

Sesampainya di sana, Haruto langsung memesan pai apel dan teh herbal. Sementara Kanako, dia memesan triple choco frappe serta tiramisu. Tak lama setelah pesanan mereka datang, Kanako mengeluarkan kartu debit miliknya untuk membayar semua yang telah dipesan. Kemudian, sang aktris menghidangkan nampan yang terdiri atas pai apel, teh herbal, triple choco frappe, dan tiramisu. Sembari menikmati hidangan itu, mereka mulai bertukar nomor handphone hingga alamat media sosial lalu melanjutkan obrolan mereka tentang kehidupan mereka sehari-hari.

“Hmmm … selain menjadi aktris yang tak pernah absen dengan berbagai jadwal syuting drama hingga film, apa saja aktivitasmu?” tanya Haruto setelah membahas seluk-beluk kehidupan para artis dalam asuhan Tsukino Talent Production termasuk unit VAZZROCK.

“Aku adalah seorang mahasiswi tingkat akhir yang akan menghadapi sidang skripsi bulan depan,” jawab Kanako setelah menyeruput triple choco frappe-nya.

“Itu artinya, kamu akan lulus kuliah …,” jelas Haruto, “Di mana kamu menghabiskan masa kuliahmu?”

“Program studi teknik sipil, Fakultas Teknik Universias Gifu,” Kanako menjawab pertanyaan sang co-leader ROCK DOWN setelah menelan sesuap tiramisu, “Menghadapi semuanya dalam waktu tiga setengah tahun memang sulit, akan tetapi … hasilnya akan terbukti pada sidang skripsiku nanti.”

“Baguslah kalau begitu, Kanako,” Haruto tersenyum simpul sembari membalas pesan dari Ouka lewat WhatsApp-nya.

Tak terasa, sang aktris tersentak kaget ketika Haruto mulai memanggil namanya. Rona wajahnya menyebar luas hingga tak menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Untuk menenangkan dirinya pada situasi aneh itu, Kanako langsung menyeruput sedikit teh herbal milik Haruto. Kemudian, sang aktris mengatakan bahwa selama kuliah dia bisa membagi waktu untuk pendidikan maupun karir aktingnya. Pernyataan tersebut membuat Haruto jatuh hati dengan kisah suksesnya sehingga sang co-leader ROCK DOWN mengambil sedikit dari tiramisu milik Kanako.

“Eh, Haruto … mengapa malah begitu balasannya?!” sang aktris tertawa kecil.

Tiba-tiba, Haruto tersentak kaget ketika dia juga memanggil namanya. Sang co-leader ROCK DOWN benar-benar tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang mabuk cinta dengan Kanako. Untuk melampiaskan semua itu, Haruto dengan lantang mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar menyukainya sambil menahan malu. Mendengar ungkapan itu, Kanako mulai kehabisan kata-kata. Sebenarnya, sang aktris juga ingin menyatakan perasaannya namun dia terlihat malu.

“Tentu saja, aku sangat menyukaimu. Selain karena terpancarnya kecantikanmu pada episode ‘Fragile Love’ yang semalam ditayangkan, aku sangat kagum dengan usaha keras yang telah kamu lakukan seumur hidupmu … demi meningkatkan eksistensi nama baikmu dalam dunia akting …,” ujar sang co-leader ROCK DOWN.

“Be-benarkah?” Kanako hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

“Ya, aku pertama kali melihatmu di drama itu! Jujur saja, aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu pada saat itu juga …,” balas Haruto.

Sesaat kemudian, handphone milik sang co-leader ROCK DOWN berdering. Setelah meminta Kanako untuk menunggu sebentar, dia langsung menerima panggilan telepon dari Ouka. Dalam percakapan telepon itu, Ouka menyampaikan bahwa dia akan berangkat ke Shibuya 109 setelah mengikuti syuting adegan terakhir dalam iklan parfumnya. Oleh karena itu, Haruto bisa pergi duluan ke sana maupun mengobrol lebih lama lagi dengan Kanako. Terpikir oleh hal tersebut, dia segera melanjutkan obrolannya dengan sang aktris.

“Apakah dia Kira Ouka?” tanya Kanako, “Dari suaranya aja udah nggak asing dalam hidupku.”

“Kamu mengenalnya?” Haruto mengangguk dan bertanya balik.

“Tentu saja. Mulai sejak kecil, dia berkarir di Tsukino Talent Production. Aku selalu melihat keberadaannya pada berbagai acara TV hingga iklan,” jawab Kanako.

“Saat ini, Ouka-san sedang menjalani proses syuting adegan terakhir pada iklan parfumnya,” jelas Haruto kemudian.

“Wah, keren!” Kanako berdecak kagum, “Aku berjanji untuk membeli parfum itu setelah iklannya resmi ditayangkan!”

Haruto langsung menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan Kanako, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sehingga, kedua jari kelingking itu saling menggenggam erat. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka berdua segera menghabiskan kudapan mereka sembari lanjut mengobrol. Beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah niat Kanako untuk membalas ungkapan perasaan dari sang co-leader ROCK DOWN.

“Aku sama sekali tidak akan melupakan janjiku yang tadi, Haruto,” tuturnya sebelum itu, “Dan sejujurnya … aku merasakan betapa hangatnya sentuhan jari kelingking kita demi janji tersebut. Lalu, meskipun fisik dan mentalku terlihat rapuh di balik bakat aktingku yang bertujuan menghibur banyak orang … a-aku …”

“Eh?” Haruto tersentak kaget.

“Aku juga menyukaimu, Kujikawa Haruto. Akan tetapi … mohon maaf, lebih baik kita berteman saja,” balas Kanako.

Mendengar balasan atas ungkapan perasaannya, Haruto tertunduk sedih dan sangat kecewa. Dia berkali-kali menanyakan tentang mengapa Kanako malah menganggap dirinya sebagai teman. Namun, sang aktris belum sama sekali menyatakan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Mengingat betapa kecewanya sang co-leader ROCK DOWN terhadap aktris populer dan menawan itu, dia memutuskan beruntuk langsung berpamitan dengannya dan pergi ke Shibuya 109.

“Hati-hati di jalan, Haruto! Dan juga … maafkan aku!” balas Kanako kemudian.

“Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Kanako,” tutur Haruto ketika lirik matanya mengarah pada posisi sang aktris ketika berjalan ke halte bus.

Sesaat setelah drama friendzone itu berakhir, sang co-leader ROCK DOWN memesan taksi untuk menyusul Ouka yang telah berangkat ke Shibuya 109 selepas syuting iklan parfum. Dalam perjalanan, dia menyatakan kepada rekan-rekannya di VAZZROCK bahwa Kanako hanya menganggapnya sebatas teman walaupun sang aktris juga menyukainya. Reiji adalah orang pertama yang merespon kabar menyedihkan itu dengan heboh, disusul oleh rekan lainnya.

Asrama ROCK DOWN, lantai 11 gedung Tsukino Production, 16.30

Mendengar bahwa Haruto malah dianggap teman oleh Kanako, Gaku tersentak kaget hingga dia lupa mematikan kompor setelah menggoreng tempura. Saking kagetnya hingga benak kecilnya terngiang oleh perasaan sang co-leader ROCK DOWN, dia meminta bantuan Ruka untuk melanjutkan masakannya. Untungnya, tempura yang akan dihidangkan tidak gosong meskipun sang aktor 2,5 dimensi terlihat panik dengan keadaan sahabatnya.

“Bagaimana, Ru?” tanya Gaku kemudian.

“Tempura-nya nggak gosong, Gakkun!” jawab Ruka dengan lega, “Lagian Gakkun panik amat, kirain ada apa. Ternyata Haru-kun yang di-friendzone sang gebetan!”

“Betul, Ru. Haruto habis di-friendzone sama Hanazawa. Sedih banget, kan?” balas Gaku.

Terpikir oleh hal tersebut, pasangan sahabat semasa kecil itu memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan dukungan lewat social media kepada Haruto. Namun, Gaku dan Ruka juga tak menyadari bahwa di area asrama hanya terdapat mereka berdua karena Reiji mengikuti pemotretan poster promosional film di Yokohama sedangkan Ayumu masih bersama Futaba di Bandara Narita untuk mengantar keberangkatan Shou dan Yuuma ke Versailles, Prancis. Oleh karenanya, mereka berdua langsung mengurus Rock si kucing setelah mengirim pesan kepada Haruto.

Shibuya 109, 16.45

Haruto bertemu dengan Ouka di arena perbelanjaan Shibuya 109. Tak terasa, pasangan co-leader andalan VAZZROCK itu mengobrol tentang berbagai hal termasuk bagaimana sang co-leader ROCK DOWN hanya dianggap teman oleh Kanako. Setelah merespon berbagai tanggapan dari Reiji serta personel VAZZROCK lainnya lewat WhatsApp, mereka segera mengunjungi department store untuk membeli sejumlah pakaian dan sepatu baru. Namun di tengah kesibukan mereka berdua dalam mencari baju yang pas dan sangat dibutuhkan, handphone Haruto berdering dari dalam sakunya. Teringat oleh hal itu, dia langsung menerima panggilan telepon dari Futaba.

“Futaba sama Ayumu udah pulang, belum?” tanya Ouka kemudian.

“Belum, kereta yang mereka tumpangi seharusnya berangkat sejak lima menit yang lalu. Akan tetapi, keretanya mengalami gangguan,” jawab Haruto, “Selain itu, dua jam lagi aku harus rekaman bareng Futaba-san dan Gaku-san.”

“Oh, yang lagu ‘POKER FACE!’, kan?” Ouka mengangguk dan teringat oleh sesuatu.

“Ya iya, lah! Masa ‘Sue-Kiss-Sue-Kiss’-nya Shou!?” sembur Haruto kemudian mereka tertawa lepas.

\------------------------------*Flashback Pause*------------------------------

Sebuah kamar hotel, Versailles, 22.30 Waktu Prancis

Kemudian, Shou menyimpulkan bahwa Haruto masih bisa tertawa bahagia walaupun dirinya sempat di-friendzone oleh Kanako. Di balik itu, dia harus menunaikan haknya untuk menceritakan perkara itu ke hadapan orang yang dipercaya. Seperti yang dipikirkan oleh Yuuma melalui pesan dari Naosuke lewat WhatsApp, sang co-leader ROCK DOWN bercerita kepada Futaba dan Gaku mengenai semua tentang cinta tak terbalasnya. Tak lama kemudian, Shou mendapat panggilan telepon dari Gaku yang ingin mengetahui bagaimana kabarnya dan Yuuma setelah menghadapi perjalanan berjam-jam dari Jepang ke Prancis.

“Oh, baiklah …,” sang leader ROCK DOWN mengangguk pelan, “Seharusnya pagi ini aku dan Yuuma sudah tiba di sini namun cuaca di Doha sangat buruk. Sehingga, keberangkatan pesawatnya agak terlambat.”

“_ Sampaikan kepada Yuuma bahwa dia mendapat salam dari segenap personel VAZZY _,” tukas Gaku.

“Ya, akan kulaksanakan,” Shou langsung mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Gaku, “Yuuma, kamu dapat salam dari Nao dan kawan-kawan.”

“Ah, iya … salam balik untuk mereka semua,” balas Yuuma setelah menyeruput teh hangatnya, “Ngomong-ngomong, solusi apa saja yang ditawarkan oleh Futaba-san dan Gaku-san untuk mengatasi kegalauan yang dialami Haruto-san setelah di-friendzone oleh Hanazawa-san?”

\------------------------------*Flashback Resume*----------------------------

Studio rekaman, gedung Tsukino Production, 19.45

Setelah mengikuti serangkaian proses rekaman ‘VAZZROCK play of color 3’, Haruto, Gaku, dan Futaba ingin segera beristirahat menuju asrama masing-masing. Akan tetapi, Gaku menyarankan sang Kiduku muda untuk mendengarkan curahan hati Haruto terlebih dahulu. Terpikir oleh hal tersebut, sang co-leader ROCK DOWN mengajak mereka ke ruangan asramanya di lantai 11 gedung Tsukino Talent Production. Setelah berdiskusi mengenai apa yang akan dibicarakan di sana, mereka sepakat untuk membahas isi hati Haruto di asrama ROCK DOWN.

“Seperti yang sudah kubilang, ini pasti berat bagimu yang baru mengenal dan menaksir gebetanmu …,” Futaba menghela nafas, “Untung udah sempat tukeran nomor handphone …”

Sesampainya di lantai 11 gedung Tsukino Production, kedatangan mereka bertiga disambut oleh Ayumu yang sibuk menonton ‘Hotel del Luna’ di laptopnya. Ketika Gaku bertanya tentang di mana Ruka dan Reiji, sang ksatria ROCK DOWN menjawab bahwa mereka sedang tidur. Oleh karenanya, Futaba mengingatkan seisi ruangan untuk memerhatikan volume suara mereka demi ketenangan serta kenyamanan tidur Reiji dan Ruka.

“Jadi, kita akan mulai dari mana?” tanya Gaku kemudian.

“Hmmm … semua berawal ketika aku mentap dan tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan Kanako,” jawab Haruto.

“Lalu, bagaimana reaksimu saat itu?” tanya Futaba.

“Aku tersentak kaget dan beneran nggak menyangka bahwa dia juga dijadikan model untuk majalah fashion itu,” tutur Haruto setelah menyeruput tehnya.

Kemudian, sang co-leader ROCK DOWN menceritakan bagaimana dia jatuh cinta dalam pandangan pertama dengan Kanako, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dia menyatakan bahwa tepat setelah pemotretan berakhir, Kanako mengajaknya berkenalan dan sekadar berbasa-basi saat menikmati cemilan dari para staf konsumsi. Tak lama setelah cemilannya habis, Haruto mengajak sang aktris ke sebuah kafe di dekat halte bus. Sebagai tanda terima kasih atas ajakan itu, Kanako membayar semua pesanannya. Di kafe, Haruto dan Kanako saling bertukar nomor handphone hingga alamat social media sembari menikmati hidangan yang telah mereka pesan. Setelah mendapat anggukan setuju dari Gaku dan Futaba, sang co-leader ROCK DOWN mengatakan bahwa dia bertanya kepada aktris itu tentang aktivitas apa saja selain berakting demi menghibur semua orang. Tak lama setelah itu, dia yang tak kuasa menahan malu karena terus memendam cintanya langsung mengungkapkan perasaannya.

“Hmmm … baguslah kalau begitu. Seperti yang kita lihat di grup WA, Hanazawa sendiri udah bilang bahwa dia juga suka sama kamu,” tutur Futaba.

“Dan juga, mengapa dia malah menganggap dirimu sebagai teman?” tanya Gaku dengan curiga.

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Haruto mulai terlihat sesenggukan. Dia tak kuasa menahan kesedihan sekaligus kekecewaannya setelah di-friendzone oleh Kanako. Walaupun begitu, sang co-leader ROCK DOWN tetap menganggap bahwa Kanako adalah sosok aktris yang sangat baik hati, menyenangkan, dan pantas mendapat nominasi bintang drama maupun film terbaik sepanjang masa. Teringat oleh hal itu, Gaku merasa kagum dengan sikapnya. Begitu juga dengan Futaba yang senang dengan bagaimana Haruto mampu berpikir positif di balik kesedihannya.

“Oh, iya. Sebelumnya, apakah kamu pernah merasakan jatuh cinta?” tanya sang Kiduku muda setelah itu.

“Tentu saja, Futaba-san! Aku pernah jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis sebelum aku bertemu Kanako!” jawab Haruto sambil menahan emosinya.

“Kalau begitu, tolong ceritakan apapun yang kamu ingat dari kisah cinta perdanamu!” ujar Gaku.

Tak lama setelah meneguk tehnya, Haruto langsung bercerita tentang kisah cintanya di masa SMA. Dia mengawali ceritanya dari bagaimana dia jatuh cinta dalam pandangan pertama kepada seorang gadis kutu buku yang dikenal sebagai calon ketua OSIS. Akan tetapi, cintanya malah bertepuk sebelah tangan ketika gadis itu berkencan dengan seorang senior yang kala itu selalu menjadi korban perisakan. Di sisi lain, sang co-leader ROCK DOWN yang waktu itu merupakan penegak kedisiplinan siswa terlihat prihatin dengan keadaan buruk kekasih gebetannya.

Pada saat itu juga, Haruto ingin menyatakan perasaannya kepada sepasang kekasih itu. Namun, tindakan itu terhalang oleh betapa berat kesedihan yang dia pendam ketika cintanya kepada sang gadis kutu buku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Teman-temannya sudah banyak menyarankan untuk mengungkapkan secara langsung lewat pesan di social media. Tetpai, dia tak berani melakukan itu demi menjaga perasaan keduanya.

“Lalu, apa yang telah kamu lakukan ketika mengetahui keadaan sang senior yang dirisak habis-habisan oleh temannya?” tanya Gaku di sela-sela penyampaian cerita masa SMA Haruto.

“Aku langung menghajar gerombolan perisak itu dan melaporkan mereka ke hadapan guru-guru di sekitarku,” jawab sang co-leader ROCK DOWN sembari menghapus air matanya.

“Bagus, dong!” puji Futaba, “Yang penting kamu udah bantuin si senior yang lagi di-bully teman-temannya …”

“Futaba-san …,” Haruto tersenyum simpul.

“Pantesan kamu cocok jadi ksatria ROCK DOWN setelah Ayumu!” Gaku tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundaknya.

“Ngomong-ngomong … bagaimana keadaan gebetanmu yang waktu itu?” tanya Ayumu yang baru saja mematikan laptop miliknya.

“Dia sangat berterimakasih padaku karena sudah melindungi kekasihnya di depan para perisak,” jawab Haruto, “Pada saat itu juga, aku mengungkapkan perasaanku di depan mereka berdua.”

Tak lama setelah Haruto menceritakan kisah cintanya di masa SMA, dia melanjutkan curahan hatinya tentang bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk berani menyatakan perasaan kepada Kanako. Sang co-leader ROCK DOWN memaparkan tentang bagaimana dia mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya kepada sang aktris. Kemudian, Haruto sempat terisak ketika mengungkapkan betapa kecewanya di saat ungkapan cinta itu malah dibalas oleh perkataan “Mohon maaf, lebih baik kita berteman saja.” dari Kanako.

“Udah, jangan nangis! Yang penting, kamu sudah berusaha …,” hibur Gaku sembari merangkul Haruto.

“Gaku benar, Haruto. Menurutku, kamu harus mencobanya lagi berhubung kamu sudah memiliki kontaknya,” tutur Futaba.

“Ungkapkan dengan sejujur-jujurnya bahwa kamu sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun termasuk Shou-san!” tukas Ayumu.

“Enak aja!” ujar Futaba dengan ketus, “Haruto itu paling care sama Shou-san, tahu!”

“Siapa tahu Hanazawa mau nerima lagi!” sembur Ayumu.

Secara spontan, mereka tertawa lepas. Ketika Haruto mengaktifkan handphone-nya untuk menelepon Kanako, Gaku, Futaba, dan Ayumu menyemangati dirinya secara diam-diam. Tak lama setelah sang aktris menerima panggilan telepon dari Haruto, mereka bertiga sangat penasaran dengan bagaimana respon gadis itu terhadap ungkapan perasaan cintanya.

\------------------------------*Flashback End*------------------------------

Sebuah kamar hotel, Versailles, 23.40 Waktu Prancis

“Wah, seru juga …,” Yuuma tertawa kecil ketika mengingat momen bahagia itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Shou menyampaikan tentang kenyataan pahit berbuah manis di saat Haruto mengakui perasaannya kepada Kanako lewat panggilan telepon. Sang leader ROCK DOWN mengatakan kepada Yuuma bahwa sang aktris tak kuasa membendung air mata penyesalannya saat menyadari bahwa dia terpaksa dijodohkan oleh keluarganya dengan putra dari seorang pengusaha besar. Hal tersebut yang membuat Haruto ingin mengetahui seperti apakah pemuda itu dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.

“Terus, bagaimana akhirnya?” tanya sang ‘pangeran’.

“Kemarin, dia memantau seluruh social media-nya dengan bantuan Reiji dan meminta Hanazawa untuk protes kepada orangtuanya atas perjodohan paksa itu,” jawab Shou.

“Lho, memangnya kenapa? Bagaimana watak cowok itu?” Yuuma langsung membuka LINE untuk membaca kembali obrolannya dengan Haruto mengenai hal itu.

“Hmmm … dia sering tertangkap basah menggoda para gadis di sekitarnya,” jawab Shou, “Itulah mengapa, dia menyesal atas kesalahannya di hadapan Haruto yang begitu mencintainya melebihi diriku …”

“Shou-san yang sabar, ya …,” hibur Yuuma, “Lagipula … mau bagaimanapun juga, Haruto-san masih sanggup mencintai Hanazawa-san.”

Sebulan kemudian, ruang tamu asrama ROCK DOWN, 10.05

Tak terasa, sudah sebulan sejak Shou dan Yuuma meng-_ endorse _ barang di Prancis hingga mereka kembali ke Jepang dua minggu setelahnya. Dan juga, Haruto merasa bahwa sudah hampir sebulan sejak dia telah mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan sangat jujur kepada Kanako meski berakhir di jurang friendzone. Ketika menyadari bahwa sang aktris sangat menyesali keputusannya setelah dijodohkan oleh seorang pemuda kaya yang merupakan tipikal lelaki playboy, sang co-leader ROCK DOWN memberanikan dirinya ke Gifu untuk melihat langsung bagaimana Kanako akan menghadapi sidang skripsi. Akan tetapi, niat itu sempat dihentikan oleh Reiji dan Issa yang baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa orangtuanya tetap memaksa sang aktris untuk menikah dengan sang playboy kaya dengan menyebar undangan acara pernikahannya ke social media.

Teringat oleh hal itu, Haruto merasa kecewa berat. Sementara Shou dan Ouka menenangkan dirinya, Takaaki justru menyindir sang co-leader ROCK DOWN dengan mengatakan, “Memangnya nggak ada cewek lain, apa? Lagian juga udah di-friendzone.” di hadapan mereka. Hal tersebut membuat Ouka kesal sehingga dia menyeret Takaaki ke sebuah ruangan untuk menginterogasi dirinya atas sindiran pedas itu.

“Kamu yang sabar, ya …,” Shou menghela nafas, “Kisah cinta di sini beda banget sama di Prancis …”

“Sama aja, tahu!” isak Haruto sembari menunjukkan obrolan WhatsApp-nya dengan Haru, “Kata Haru-senpai dari Gravi, Profesor Fermin selaku dosen pembimbing Kanako ingin menghampiri rumah keluarga sang playboy!”

“Eh, buat apa?” tiba-tiba, Ouka datang setelah menasihati Takaaki.

“Hmmm … sepertinya dia perlu pencerahan,” Haruto menghapus air matanya, “Akan tetapi, bagaimana jika cowok itu malah- …”

Ouka menyela perkataan sang co-leader ROCK DOWN sembari membuka WhatsApp pada handphone-nya. Setelah membalas berbagai obrolan penting, dia mendapat pesan dari Kai tentang seberapa parah kekejaman sang playboy yang malah didukung oleh keluarganya. Selain itu, dia juga diberitahu bahwa pemuda itu juga ingin mengancam siapapun yang ingin mendekati Kanako.

“Sudah kuduga …,” sang co-leader VAZZY menghela nafas, “Jika kamu memang benar-benar mau ke Gifu demi dia, jangan pergi sendirian atau kamu bakalan diancam sama playboy kelas kakap itu.”

“Ya ampun …,” Issa menepuk kening.

“Lebih baik kamu di sini aja bareng Shou. Biar aku, Issa, sama Nao aja yang hajar tuh cowok sampai babak belur!” tawar Reiji.

“Nggak mau! Pokoknya aku harus ke sana demi Kanako,” balas Haruto dengan dingin.

“Seperti yang pernah Yuuma bilang lewat LINE, keselamatan Haruto-san dan beberapa cowok yang juga suka sama Kanako-san bakalan terancam gara-gara playboy gila itu!” tegur Naosuke yang baru datang dari toilet.

Ouka mengangguk lalu berkata, “Nao benar, Haruto. Boleh nggak, aku temenin kamu?” dan memeluk Haruto dengan erat. Kemudian, disusul oleh Takaaki dengan permintaan maafnya dan Shou yang juga ingin berpelukan.

“Ah, nggak apa-apa. Ouka-san yang akan menemaniku,” balas sang co-leader ROCK DOWN.

“Jangan sedih lagi, dong! Kamu pasti bisa merebut hatinya dari cowok gila itu …!” Takaaki tersenyum simpul di hadapan Haruto.

“Ouka, jaga Haruto baik-baik,” perintah Shou kepada sang co-leader VAZZY.

Beberapa saat setelah keberangkatan mereka disambut oleh pelukan dari Ruka, Haruto dan Ouka langsung keluar dari gedung agensi menuju stasiun kereta terdekat. Dan sebelum mereka keluar, mereka teringat oleh sesuatu. Haruto harus membelikan hadiah untuk Kanako atas keberhasilannya dalam sidang skripsi nanti namun dompetnya tertinggal di kamar. Kemudian, Gaku datang untuk membawakan dompet Haruto dan memberinya dukungan.

“Kamu nggak bisa membelikannya bunga atau apapun tanpa ini, Haruto,” sang figur ibu ROCK DOWN tersenyum simpul.

“Terima kasih banyak, Gaku-san,” Haruto tertawa kecil dan memasukkan dompetnya ke dalam saku blazer.

“Untung kamu datang tepat waktu,” Ouka bernafas lega, “Padahal, aku dan Haruto sudah mau beranjak keluar dari sini …”

“Kebetulan sekali, Takaaki-san dan aku ingin berangkat ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan yang stoknya hampir habis. Oleh karena itu, sebelumnya aku teringat oleh dompet Haruto sehingga aku segera ke sini,” jelas Gaku kemudian.

“Oh, syukurlah …,” Haruto bernafas lega.

“Makanya, lain kali hati-hati …,” Takaaki tertawa kecil.

“Sekali lagi, terima kasih …,” tutur Ouka.

“Semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan!” ujar Takaaki dan Gaku ketika melihat para co-leader VAZZROCK berjalan keluar dari gedung Tsukino Production.

Sekitar Stasiun Eifukucho, 10.30

Setibanya di area sekitar stasiun, Ouka menyarankan Haruto untuk segera membeli hadiah sembari menunggu kedatangan kereta jurusan Shibuya. Namun, sang co-leader ROCK DOWN sama sekali tidak mengingat apa saja yang disukai oleh Kanako. Teringat oleh hal tersebut, Ouka segera membangkitkan ingatannya dengan bertanya kepada seorang penjaga toko tentang hadiah apa yang biasa diberikan oleh para lelaki kepada kekasihnya. Sementara Haruto, dia langsung mengaktifkan handphone-nya untuk membuka WhatsApp.

“Mohon maaf, saya kurang tahu …,” jawabnya.

Ouka menghela nafas dan bertanya kepada Haruto, “Kamu sedang membaca obrolanmu dengan Hanazawa di WA, kan?”

“Tentu saja,” jawab sang co-leader ROCK DOWN.

Sesaat kemudian, Haruto mengetahui bahwa Kanako sangat berbahagia bila seseorang memberikannya hadiah berupa seutas pita biru dan jaket bertelinga kucing. Oleh karena itu, dia mengambil jaket dengan sepasang telinga kucing pada tudungnya. Sementara Ouka, dia mengambil tiga utas pita biru dengan motif yang berbeda-beda. Tak lama setelah itu, sang co-leader VAZZY mendatangi Haruto untuk menentukan pita manakah yang akan dia berikan kepada Kanako di antara ketiganya.

“Menurutku, Ouka-san … pita biru dengan motif kelopak sakura lebih cocok,” balasnya kemudian.

“Jadi, dua pita lainnya bisa untuk buket bunga. Apakah kamu setuju?” tawar Ouka.

“Boleh juga,” Haruto tertawa kecil, “Gaku-san ada-ada saja, ya. Padahal, aku tak harus memberinya hadiah berupa buket bunga seperti beberapa pasang kekasih …”

“Untuk kali ini, aku menentukan bunga-bunga yang cocok dengan karakter Hanazawa sebagai buketnya,” tutur Ouka.

“Ah, terima kasih …,” Haruto tersenyum simpul.

Beberapa saat setelah membeli hadiah untuk Kanako, mereka berdua langsung memasuki Stasiun Eifukucho dan menumpang pada kereta arah Shibuya. Untungnya, kedua co-leader VAZZROCK itu mendapat sebuah gerbong yang sepi penumpang sehingga mereka tak perlu berdesak-desakan. Selain itu, jam sibuk juga sudah lewat sehingga para penumpang bisa dengan aman menaiki maupun turun dari kereta.

Dalam perjalanan ke Gifu, mereka mengobrol tentang bagaimana keluarga kaya itu mau menikahkan anaknya dengan Kanako. Padahal, Kanako sendiri merupakan tipe gadis yang benci dengan keberadaan para playboy seperti pemuda itu. Adapun lelaki yang menjadi idaman sang aktris adalah lelaki yang mapan dengan caranya sendiri, setia, bertanggungjawab, serta memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan untuk keluarganya kelak. Namun, kedua orangtuanya memaksa kehendak gadis itu untuk menikah dengan playboy itu agar perusahaan ayahnya bisa berkoalisi dengan perusahaan milik keluarganya.

Fakultas Teknik Universitas Gifu, Yanagido, Gifu, 13.30

Sesampainya di area Fakultas Teknik Universitas Gifu, Haruto dan Ouka segera menemui Kanako yang berada di sekitar area program studi teknik sipil. Tak terasa, sang aktris sedang sibuk mempelajari materi skripsi yang akan dia presentasikan di depan para dosen penguji. Sehingga, sang co-leader ROCK DOWN merasa bahwa dia tak dapat diganggu hingga sidang skripsinya berakhir. Terpikir oleh hal tersebut, Ouka menyarankannya untuk mengirim ungkapan penyemangat lewat WhatsApp kepada Kanako. Namun beberapa saat setelah sang aktris berhasil mengingat dan memahami materi skripsinya, dia segera menghampiri Haruto yang baru ingin memberinya pesan lewat WhatsApp.

“Eh, Kanako … aku baru saja nge-WA kamu …!” dia tertawa kecil.

“Ah, nggak apa-apa …,” balas Kanako, “Sebentar lagi giliranku, Haruto. Aku sangat gugup meskipun sudah mempelajari dan memahami materi skripsiku dalam sidang ini …”

Haruto berpikir sejenak dan bertanya, “Hmmm … kalau begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan agar rasa gugupnya hilang?”

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sekujur tubuh Kanako dari ujung rambut sampai kakinya mulai gemetaran, rona merah pada pipinya menyebar ke seluruh wajah, dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Dia mulai kehabisan kata-kata sehingga gerak refleks dari alam bawah sadar mendorong dirinya untuk memeluk Haruto dengan erat. Namun, sang aktris tak dapat melakukannya karena dia harus segera memasuki ruang sidang dan bertemu para dosen. Akan tetapi, seluruh tubuhnya harus menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh saraf melalui alam bawah sadar otaknya. Maka di saat seorang teman memanggilnya untuk memasuki ruang sidang, Kanako tiba-tiba memeluk sang co-leader ROCK DOWN terlebih dahulu sembari menahan isak tangisya.

“Eh, mengapa kamu menangis?” tanya Haruto dengan heran.

“A-a-a-aku … cinta padamu!” bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang gebetan yang berada di depan mata, Kanako malah mengakui perasaannya.

Haruto tersentak kaget. Dia ingin membalas ungkapan itu namun dirinya hanya bisa terdiam sesaat sembari menatap suasana fisik dan mental sang gebetan yang tengah memeluknya erat. Tiba-tiba, wajahnya ikut memerah dan tubuhnya juga gemetaran. Lalu, sang co-leader ROCK DOWN mulai berpikir bahwa cinta tak bisa berlangsung instan. Cinta dapat berdiri tegak dengan adanya usaha keras untuk meraih sesuatu yang disukainya. Begitu juga dengan Haruto yang sempat di-friendzone untuk sementara waktu oleh Kanako. Meski begitu, dia tetap memperjuangkan perasaannya kepada sang aktris mulai sejak jatuh cinta dalam pandangan pertama.

“Intinya, cinta memang rumit. Meskipun kamu sempat di-friendzone oleh Hanazawa, kamu benar-benar beruntung melalui kesabaranmu selama berjuang meraih hatinya,” tutur Ouka sembari menatap bagaimana Haruto dan Kanako saling bertukar perasaan cinta.

Tak lama setelah berpelukan dengan sang co-leader ROCK DOWN, Kanako segera menuju ruang sidang dan bertemu para dosen. Sementara sang aktris berjalan ke sana, dia kembali menghampiri Ouka yang nyaris dikerumuni para fans dan menyatakan terima kasihnya atas semua bantuan mental yang telah dia terima sejak bulan lalu hingga ketika dirinya berhasil meraih hati gebetan tercinta.

“Berterimakasihlah kepada Shou-san …,” sang co-leader VAZZY tertawa kecil, “Dia adalah leader terbaik ROCK DOWN yang selalu memerhatikan keadaan anggotanya. Oh iya, termasuk dirimu sebagai partner setianya …”

“Ouka-san, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada Shou yang telah menguatkan diriku sejak pertama bertemu hingga kita bersatu dalam naungan VAZZROCK, gabungan dari unit VAZZY dan ROCK DOWN,” balas Haruto setelah meminum air dari botol Ouka.

“Apalagi menguatkan mentalmu dalam urusan cinta, kan?” ujar Ouka sembari merangkul Haruto.

Kemudian, kedua co-leader andalan VAZZROCK itu tertawa bersama dengan polosnya. Sembari menunggu Kanako yang tengah menghadapi sidang skripsi, mereka berdua mempersiapkan berbagai hadiah yang telah mereka beli di toko sekitar Stasiun Eifukucho dan Shibuya untuk diberikan kepadanya. Beberapa saat setelahnya, mereka mengabarkan para personel VAZZROCK lainnya bahwa Kanako sedang berjuang demi kelulusannya dari Fakultas Teknik Universitas Gifu.

Lalu, kabar tersebut mendapat banyak respon positif. Adapun orang pertama yang membalas pesan mereka adalah Takaaki dan Issa. Disusul oleh Yuuma dan Shou yang diutus ke luar negeri sebagai perwakilan Jepang untuk memainkan biola serta piano pada sebuah acara internasional. Kemudian, manajer Harada dan Yanai menyatakan lewat pesan WhatsApp bahwa mereka turut mendukung sang aktris dalam perjuangan sidang skripsinya demi gelar sarjana. Setelah kedua manajer itu, Futaba dan Gaku mengatakan kepada mereka berdua lewat LINE maupun WhatsApp bahwa Haruto yang harus memberikan semua hadiah yang telah dipersiapkan kepada Kanako.

“Itu artinya, aku berada di belakangmu pada saat pemberian hadiah nanti,” jelas Ouka.

“Baiklah, Ouka-san …,” balas Haruto sembari membaca beberapa pesan di grup WhatsApp VAZZROCK.

Setelah menunggu selama hampir 20 menit, akhirnya Kanako menghembuskan nafas kelegaannya karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan jenjang sarjananya dalam waktu tiga setengah tahun. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia hingga nyaris tak menyadari keberadaan teman-teman dekatnya. Ada sekitar empat orang gadis yang telah bersamanya sejak awal sidang skripsi dan keempatnya juga memberikan sekotak kue buatan ibu mereka masing-masing. Teringat oleh keadaan tersebut, Haruto dan Ouka langsung menghampiri sang aktris beserta keempat teman baiknya sekaligus para sahabat yang mendampinginya mulai sejak kecil.

“Eh, ada Ouka dan Haruto! Minta tandatangan, yuk!” ujar Miho, salah satu dari keempatnya.

Namun, niatnya terhalang oleh Kanako yang berkata, “Nanti saja. Aku ada urusan dengan mereka berdua.”

Kemudian, dia segera menghadap Haruto dan menyampaikan bahwa dia berhasil mengakhiri pendidikan jenjang sarjananya dalam waktu tiga setengah tahun. Mendengar hal itu, sang co-leader ROCK DOWN turut berbahagia sehingga dia langsung memberikan seluruh hadiah yang telah dipersiapkan untuknya. Sehingga, kebahagiaan sang aktris semakin bertambah karena dia benar-benar menyukai hadiah pemberian sang gebetan yang telah memperjuangkan dirinya selama sebulan.

“Terima kasih banyak, Haruto!” ujarnya dengan penuh haru.

“Ah, tidak masalah …,” Haruto tersenyum simpul, “Walaupun kamu hanya menganggapku sebagai- …”

Baru ingin mengungkapkan perasaan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sang aktris memotong kalimat pertamanya dengan berkata, “Jangan berkata begitu, Haruto. Sejujurnya, aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku menyesal karena telah menganggapmu sebagai teman …”

“Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya …,” tutur Haruto, “Ketika kamu memelukku dengan erat, kamu berkata ‘Aku cinta padamu’. Itu menandakan bahwa kamu sudah benar-benar tulus menerima diriku sebagai cinta terbaik dalam seumur hidup. Yah, ketimbang sang playboy yang orangtuamu berikan sebagai calon terbaik.”

“Ya, aku benar-benar membenci playboy itu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang cowok menyatakan janjinya untuk setia … sedangkan dia sendiri hobinya main perempuan …,” balas Kanako, “Aku sudah memprotes kedua orangtuaku atas perjodohanku dengan cowok itu. Akan tetapi …”

Tiba-tiba, sang aktris kembali memeluk Haruto. Dalam pelukannya, dia menyatakan bahwa alasan mengapa sang co-leader ROCK DOWN harus masuk ke jurang friendzone adalah perjodohan paksa oleh orangtuanya dengan sang playboy kaya. Kemudian, Haruto menyatakan bahwa dia sudah memaafkan semua hal yang mengecewakan dirinya. Sesaat setelah itu, Kanako tak kuasa menahan tangisnya sehingga pelukannya dengan Haruto semakin erat.

“Kanako, seharusnya kamu berbahagia karena sudah dinyatakan lulus dengan IP terbaik. Tetapi, mengapa- …?” ujar Haruto.

“Haruto … kamu adalah satu-satunya cowok yang mau menerima diriku apa adanya …!!” isak sang aktris kemudian.

“Eh?” Haruto tersentak kaget.

“Kanacchi?” ujar Miho.

“Ouka, apakah Haruto menyukai Kana-chan?” tanya Konomi.

“Tentu saja,” jawab Ouka, “Dia sangat tulus berjuang untuk meraih hatinya meskipun sempat di-friendzone …”

Beberapa saat setelah Kanako berhenti menangis dan berterimakasih kepada Haruto yang telah menenangkan dirinya, Ouka mengabarkan mereka bahwa sang playboy kaya dan keluarganya telah menyesal karena telah memaksa kehendaknya pada rumah tangga keluarga Hanazawa. Hal tersebut membuat sang aktris semakin marah dengan dan bertanya tentang mengapa tidak melakukannya sejak tempo waktu.

“Kanako, yang namanya penyesalan itu di akhir! Kalau di awal, namanya pendaftaran!” tegur Machi, salah seorang sahabat Kanako yang selalu berada dalam sekolah hingga kampus yang sama.

“Hmmm … benar juga, ya,” pikir sang aktris kemudian.

“Yang penting mereka bakalan dapat karma!” sembur Machi.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tertawa lepas ketika Machi mengatakan bahwa Kanako dan Haruto adalah pasangan serasi. Disusul oleh munculnya pesan dari Reiji lewat WhatsApp yang juga berkata demikian. Mereka juga menyempatkan diri untuk berfoto bersama dalam rangka mengabadikan momen menyenangkan itu. Tak terasa, Ouka tak lupa mengirimkan sebagian dari foto-foto itu ke grup WhatsApp VAZZROCK untuk mengabarkan yang lainnya.

Beberapa saat sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, Ouka mendapat panggilan telepon dari Issa yang mengabarkan Keluarga Hanazawa secara sepihak membatalkan rencana pernikahan Kanako dengan sang playboy kaya. Namun, masing-masing pihak perusahaan keluarga telah berjanji akan tetap berkoalisi tanpa harus menghalalkan segala cara. Teringat oleh hal itu, Haruto maupun Kanako bernafas lega karena mereka berdua akan menjalani cinta dengan tenang.

Sebuah shinkansen jurusan Shibuya, 17.05

“Akhirnya … terbayar sudah usahamu, Haruto,” tutur Ouka.

“Ini bukan apa-apa, Ouka-san …,” balas sang co-leader ROCK DOWN sembari menengok ke arah Kanako yang sibuk menyetel musik.

“Eh, ngapain kamu lihat-lihat aku?” tiba-tiba, sang aktris tersentak kaget hingga tak menyadari keberadaan rona merah di pipinya.

Tak terasa, Kanako memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Haruto dan Ouka. Karena tidak ada satupun yang mendapatkan tempat duduk, mereka terpaksa harus berdiri di tengah keramaian para penumpang lain. Beberapa saat setelah itu, mereka tiba di Stasiun Shibuya setelah melalui transit ke beberapa stasiun. Sementara Ouka memilih untuk kembali ke gedung Tsukino Production, Haruto langsung memulai kencannya dengan Kanako.

“Hati-hati di jalan, Ouka-san!” tukas sang co-leader ROCK DOWN, mengiringi sang rekan sesama co-leader.

Shibuya 109, 17.07

Banyak tempat yang telah dikunjungi oleh pasangan model dan aktris itu termasuk department store karena Kanako ingin membeli sesuatu yang akan dia hadiahkan untuk ulang tahun ibunya. Setelah itu, Haruto mengajaknya ke sebuah kafe untuk menikmati cemilan dengan secangkir kopi hangat. Dan sebagai tanda terima kasih atas ajakan itu, sang aktris kembali memutuskan bahwa dia yang akan membayar semua cemilan hingga kopinya. Akan tetapi, Haruto memintanya untuk membayarnya bersama-sama.

“Oh, baiklah …,” Kanako tersenyum simpul, “Kamu tahu … aku juga pernah melakukan ini ketika masih berkencan dengan mantanku sejak SMA.”

“Tak usah dipikirkan,” Haruto tertawa kecil.

Mereka berdua asyik mengobrol selama hampir lima menit hingga tak menyadari bahwa pesanan mereka sudah datang. Haruto memesan sepiring melonpan dan secangkir cappucino. Sementara itu, Kanako memesan chocolate mousse dan segelas matcha latte. Tepat setelah ‘sepasang kekasih’ itu membayar semuanya, mereka melanjutkan obrolannya sembari menikmati hidangan itu.

“Hmmm … ngomong-ngomong, karma apa yang belakangan ini diterima oleh sang playboy kaya dan keluarganya?” tanya Haruto setelah mengigit salah satu melonpan yang tercelup oleh cappucino-nya.

Sang aktris segera mengaktifkan handphone-nya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan sang playboy kaya lewat pesan dari Machi lewat LINE. Setelah itu, dia menjawab, “Semua keluarga menolak keras semua lamaran pernikahan mereka dengannya.”

“Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Menurutku, hal itu didasarkan oleh apa yang mereka derita,” balas Haruto, “Dan juga, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang soal itu?”

“Itu mah, deritanya!” ujar Kanako dengan puas, “Gara-gara dia, aku nyaris temenan sama kamu!”

“Hahaha … jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi! Sakit banget, tahu!” tukas Haruto sembari menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa lepas.

“Ya udah, maaf! Intinya, aku sangat menyesali keputusan itu demi paksaan kedua orangtuaku. Untungnya, untuk saat ini … mereka berdua sudah insaf …,” tutur Kanako yang juga tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

“Nggak apa-apa, _ ma chérie _ …,” tiba-tiba, Haruto mendadak berubah menjadi sosok yang romantis.

Melihat keromantisan sang co-leader ROCK DOWN yang baru dimunculkan untuk pertama kalinya, Kanako tersentak kaget. Setelah melahap dua suapan chocolate mousse-nya, sang aktris langsung memegang tangannya. Dia segera menyatakan bahwa dia akan menerima segenap cinta dari Haruto hingga maut memisahkan. Akan tetapi, untuk melakukannya mereka berdua harus mampu mempersiapkan bekal keberangkatan ke pelaminan serta kerasnya usaha membahagiakan kehidupan rumah tangga pada suatu saat nanti.

“Maksudmu … aku harus menikah denganmu terlebih dahulu?” Haruto tak kuasa menahan malu ketika rona merahnya menyebar ke seluruh wajah.

“Tentu saja! Jika kamu dan keluargamu sepakat atas cinta kita sampai maut memisahkan, datanglah ke rumahku di kota Nakano bersama mereka semua!” ujar Kanako dengan girang.

“Untuk melamarmu?” tukas Haruto sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya dengan Kanako.

“Ya, untuk menjadikanku sebagai istrimu!” balas Kanako.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, long time no see!  
Fanfic ini merupakan tulisan pertamaku untuk fandom VAZZROCK dalam naungan Tsukino Talent Production meskipun banyak draft yang belum tertulis untuk fandom serupa. By the way, fanfic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna sehingga review kalian sangat diperlukan untuk memperbaikinya sekaligus sebagai acuan dalam menulis cerita berikutnya.  
And as usually, don't forget to send me kudos, reviews, and share this story after reading it until the end.


End file.
